I'll Never Give Up Hope
I'll Never Give Up Hope'''https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/08/here-are-various-new-episode-titles.html is the first episode of the second season of and the seventeenth episode of the series overall. Summary '''SUMMER WITHOUT HOPE — After discovering that there may be a way out of Malivore, Hope becomes more determined than ever to find her way back to Mystic Falls. Alaric, who is still reeling after being voted out as headmaster by the honor council, continues looking into the mysterious night Malivore was destroyed. Elsewhere, as the students leave for summer vacation, Landon stays behind to keep an eye on Rafael, while MG heads to Atlanta to spend time with Kaleb's family. Finally, while Lizzie spends the summer in Europe with Caroline, Josie searches for answers about the mysterious ascendant that Alaric was keeping from them.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/08/legacies-episode-201-ill-never-give-up.html Plot Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Chris Lee as Kaleb *Nick Fink as Ryan Clarke *Reznor Malalik Allen as Pedro Guest Cast *Ebboney Wilson as Kym *Bianca Kajlich as Sheriff Mac Co-Starring *Brad Raymond as Uncle Earl *Ja'Don "Enerjaee" Christian as Shadow Creature #1 *Miguel-Andres Garcia as Shadow Creature #2 *Phil Armijo as Bartender *Douglas Tait as Troll Trivia *Antagonist: Ryan Clarke, Malivore, The Necromancer (indirectly) *This is the third episode with Hope's name in the title after "Hope is Not the Goal" and "What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?". *This episode contains a blooper/continuity error. Lizzie tells Josie that they made the ascendant with Bonnie when they were five, this takes place in It's Been a Hell of a Ride, which takes place in late February 2018. However, Lizzie and Josie were born March 15, 2014, making them around 3 years 11 months old. *Hope realizes she's toxic to Malivore and that is why every time she used magic, he attempted to expel her. *Ryan vowed to prove himself to his father by killing Hope if he was freed as she was the only one who could kill him. *Since Hope hasn't died to activate her vampire side, she is not a "fully activated tribrid" and is currently unable to kill Malivore. *Rafael is still trapped in his wolf form. *Alaric was voted out as Headmaster by the Honor Council. *The passcode for the gate of the Salvatore Boarding School is #0636. *A mysterious hooded figure enters the Mystic Falls Cemetery. Body Count * Landon Kirby - Suicide by drowning; killed by himself, but resurrected at least twice. Continuity *Caroline was mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on and When The Saints Go Marching In on . *Kai Parker was mentioned. He was last seen in It's Been a Hell of a Ride on The Vampire Diaries. *Jo was mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries and Mombie Dearest on . *Penelope was mentioned. She was last seen in Let's Just Finish the Dance. *Jed was mentioned. He was last seen in There's Always a Loophole. *The Parker family was mentioned. Joshua and Liv were last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While and Luke was last seen in Prayer For the Dying on The Vampire Diaries. *The Bright World and Hell were mentioned by Hope. The 2018 Prison world was mentioned by Josie. *Bonnie was mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries. *Another dragon was seen; the last dragon was seen in I'll Tell You a Story in a flashback. *Petrotho was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in We're Being Punked, Pedro. *Terrance and Veronica were indirectly mentioned by MG. Terrance was last seen in The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do and Veronica was last seen in There's Always a Loophole. Locations * Mystic Falls, Virginia ** Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted *** Josie and Lizzie's dorm room ** Mystic Falls Cemetery ** Town Square *** Mystic Grill (Outside) ** Woods * Atlanta, Georgia ** Kaleb's Family Home *** Rooftop Behind the Scenes *This episode's title was a line used by Landon. Cultural References Quotes |-|Trailer= :Landon: "At school, the end of the year means different things to people: for some it's about reunion; for other's it means saying goodbye, except for those who have nowhere to go — the ones like me." :Landon: "I know I need to keep searching because until I find what I'm missing I'm hopeless." |-|Sneak Peek #1= :Josie Saltzman: "Mom didn't tell you anything else about this thing?" :Lizzie Saltzman: "Only that it's called an ascendant and you and I made it with aunt Bonnie when we were five." :Josie Saltzman: "Does it have anything to do with the merge?" :Lizzie Saltzman: "I don't know. She's being cagey about it. I...Sorry, mom almost busted me." :Josie Saltzman: "You know we can face chat like normal people?" :Lizzie Saltzman: "We aren't normal! And we need to keep our magic sharp over the summer." :Josie Saltzman: "How's therapy going?" :Lizzie Saltzman: "Fine. There is this sexy Swedish guy who's session is after mine on Tuesday—-I think he's Swedish, maybe Polish. Anyway, it doesn't matter, he is hot and crazy and the language barrier will make it impossible for us to communicate. Just how I like it." :Josie Saltzman: "You should really work on that." :Lizzie Saltzman: "I'll add it to the list of broken pieces to glue together. What about you? Any hot summer dates?" :Josie Saltzman: "Dad's been like my life-plus-one ever since he got the headmaster boot. I honestly think he's going through a midlife crisis." :Lizzie Saltzman: "Gross. Hair growth?" :Josie Saltzman: "Bushy." :Lizzie Saltzman: "Lady prospects?" :Josie Saltzman: "Lacking." :Lizzie Saltzman: "Are you not having any fun at all? What about "wee-willy-winkle"?" :Josie Saltzman: "Landon's been keeping to himself mostly. He's always off with Raf." :Lizzie Saltzman: "So ditch it all and come to Europe." :Josie Saltzman: "I can't. I don't wanna leave dad alone. I'm honestly worried he's gonna go out and buy a tiny red car." :Lizzie Saltzman: "I thought we were taking strides to be less co-dependant?" :Josie Saltzman: "We are. There's being co-dependant and then there's leaving dad with his alarming moustache growth." :Lizzie Saltzman: "Oh, gross." |-|Sneak Peek #2= :Kaleb: Sing to me, baby. That's what I like to hear. Sing to me like a vamp without his Daylight Ring on a hot Georgia summer day. Mmm. You're supposed to be taking notes. :MG: Didn't seem necessary with you narrating the whole deal. :Kaleb: Narration goes one way. What you heard was a conversation. :MG: With your meat? :Kaleb: Meat's got a name, okay, same as you. This is Gertrude. My crazy Uncle Earl, he owns a farm outside the city. I was there the day she was born. :MG: That's dark, dude. :Kaleb: It's the circle of life, man. All natural. What ain't natural is you over there pouting. :MG: If you say so. :Kaleb: No, I know so. Look, you're about to have the best summer of your life. All right? :MG: I appreciate everything that you're doing for me, Kaleb. I really do. But it doesn't change the fact that I miss my family, even if they suck. Or that I went full superhero and then school ended just when Lizzie Saltzman thought I was cool. :Kaleb: We don't say that name, okay? Don't even fix your mouth to say "Li" none of that, okay? It's like I was saying before, I'm your family now. Which means that my family is your family, too. Which also means that you must start practicing for the cook-off that happens on this rooftop every fourth of July. Because this year, we're beating my crazy-ass uncle at his own game. All right? :MG: Okay. :Kaleb: Okay. Now you take some fresh animal blood. Take in this gorgeous view. Take a deep breath. Yeah. Best summer of our lives. Yeah, bro. Mmm. Mmm. Oh, that's straight Gertrude right there. Yeah, yeah, that-that's her. |-|Scene= :Alaric: "They left fibers, footprints, hair. I just don't know who they were." :Josie: "Isn't that the point? If somebody went into the Malivore pit, they'd be erased from our memories." :Alaric: "Yeah, well, that's what's haunting me. Who have we forgotten? :Josie: "It couldn't have been anybody we've known. There'd be keepsakes, photos, an empty bed somewhere." :Alaric: "Well, whoever they were, they were important to somebody." :Josie: "So, Dad, I was actually hoping we could talk about the ascendant, what it has to do with the Merge." :Alaric: "Wait, is that Landon right there?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies Hopeless Trailer The CW Legacies 2x01 Sneak Peek "I'll Never Give Up Hope" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies Season 2 Sneak Peek Alaric and Josie Struggle to Figure Out Who Went Missing Legacies Season 2 Episode 1 I'll Never Give Up Hope Scene The CW Legacies CAST - Hopeless The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Alaric-Josie.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Landon-Josie.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Alaric.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Kaleb-MG.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Josie-Alaric-Landon.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Lizzie-Josie.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Lizzie-Josie 2.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Lizzie-Josie 3.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope~Lizzie-Josie.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Landon-Josie 2.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Landon-Josie 3.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Landon-Josie 4.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC201-000-June.png LGC201-001-Pedro-Dorian.png LGC201-002~Josie-Lizzie.png LGC201-003~Lizzie-Josie.png LGC201-004-MG.png LGC201-005-Kaleb-MG.png LGC201-006-Landon.png LGC201-007-Landon.png LGC201-008-Landon.png LGC201-009-Ascendant.png LGC201-010-Josie-Astral Lizzie.png LGC201-011-Crystal.png LGC201-012-Astral Lizzie.png LGC201-013-Josie.png LGC201-014-Josie-Astral Lizzie.png LGC201-015-Alaric.png LGC201-016-Alaric.png LGC201-017-Dorian~Alaric.png LGC201-018-Alaric.png LGC201-019-Landon.png LGC201-020-MG-Kaleb.png LGC201-021~Kaleb-MG.png LGC201-022-Kaleb~MG.png LGC201-023-Landon.png LGC201-024-Rafael.png LGC201-025-Landon.png LGC201-026-Hope.png LGC201-027-Hope.png LGC201-028-Hope.png LGC201-029-Ryan~Hope.png LGC201-030~Ryan-Hope.png LGC201-031-Ryan~Hope.png LGC201-032-Hope~Ryan.png LGC201-033-Hope.png LGC201-034-Hope.png LGC201-035-Ryan.png LGC201-036-Landon.png LGC201-037-Landon.png LGC201-038-Rafael.png LGC201-039-Alaric-Josie.png LGC201-040-Landon.png LGC201-041-Josie-Alaric~Landon.png LGC201-042-Landon.png LGC201-043~Landon-Josie.png LGC201-044~MG-Kym.png LGC201-045-MG.png LGC201-046-Landon.png LGC201-047-Landon.png LGC201-048-Ryan.png LGC201-049-Hope.png LGC201-050-Hope.png LGC201-051-Dragon.png LGC201-052-Landon.png LGC201-053-Landon.png LGC201-054-Josie.png LGC201-055-Josie.png LGC201-056-Landon.png LGC201-057-Kaleb.png LGC201-058-MG.png LGC201-059-MG-Uncle Earl-Kaleb.png LGC201-060-Kaleb-MG~Uncle Earl.png LGC201-061-Uncle Earl.png LGC201-062-MG-Kaleb.png LGC201-063-Kym.png LGC201-064-MG-Kaleb.png LGC201-065-Landon~Josie.png LGC201-066~Landon-Josie.png LGC201-067-Landon-Josie.png LGC201-068-Ladnon-Josie.png LGC201-069-Landon-Josie.png LGC201-070-Astral Lizzie-Josie.png LGC201-071-Astral Lizzie.png LGC201-072-Josie.png LGC201-073-Hope-Ryan.png LGC201-074-Hope-Ryan.png LGC201-075~Hope~Ryan.png LGC201-076-Ryan-Hope.png LGC201-077-Hope-Ryan.png LGC201-078-Shadow Creatures.png LGC201-079~Hope-Shadow Creature.png LGC201-080-Hope~Ryan.png LGC201-081~Hope-Ryan.png LGC201-082-Landon.png LGC201-083~Landon-Josie.png LGC201-084~Landon-Josie.png LGC201-085-Hope-Ryan.png LGC201-086-Hope~Ryan.png LGC201-087~Hope-Ryan.png LGC201-088-Hope~Ryan.png LGC201-089-Josie-Landon.png LGC201-090-Landon.png LGC201-091-Josie.png LGC201-092-Alaric.png LGC201-093~Alaric-Mac.png LGC201-094~Alaric-Josie.png LGC201-095-Alaric-Bartender-Mac.png LGC201-096-Bartender-Mac-Alaric-Josie.png LGC201-097-Bartender.png LGC201-098-Josie.png LGC201-099-Astral Lizzie.png LGC201-100-Astral Lizzie~Josie.png LGC201-101~Astral Lizzie-Josie.png LGC201-102-Hope.png LGC201-103-Dorian.png LGC201-104-Hope.png LGC201-105-Josie-Landon.png LGC201-106~Landon-Josie.png LGC201-107-Landon~Josie.png LGC201-108-Hope.png LGC201-109-Hope-Prism Landon.png LGC201-110-Prism.png LGC201-111-Hope.png LGC201-112-Prison Landon.png LGC201-113-Kaleb~MG.png LGC201-114-Kaleb-MG.png LGC201-115~Kaleb-MG.png LGC201-116-Hope.png LGC201-117-Troll.png LGC201-118-Ryan.png LGC201-119-Mystic Falls Cemetery.png LGC201-120-Hooded Figure.png LGC201-121-Ryan.png LGC201-122-Ryan.png LGC201-123-Hooded Figure.png LGC201-124-Hooded Figure-Malivore Symbol.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies Season Two Category:Season Premieres